


A Real Dream

by KurousaHime



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurousaHime/pseuds/KurousaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, sama-sama merasakan inilah takdir mereka untuk bertemu berbagi rasa. Rasa yang berada dalam mimpi keluar untuk menjadi kenyataan/AU/IchiRuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Dream

**Bleach belongs Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

**AU, semi-OOC, Miss typo, Gaje**

**Inspiration from Secondhand Serenade’s song -  Your Call**

**Oneshot**

**RnR**

**Enjoy reading**

Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Matanya berusaha membuka sepenuhnya dan melihat apa yang mengganggu aktivitas tidur siangnya. Cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya terlalu terang sehingga dia memicingkan matanya, sekonyong-konyong kepalanya berdenyut sedikit pusing saat cahaya menyilaukan itu mengganggu―lalu cahaya itu tertutup awan. Setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan sekeliling tersebut dia tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidur siangnya. Ternyata dia tertidur di tumpukan daun berwarna orange atau merah(?). Tapi, bukankah tadi malam dia tidur di kasurnya seperti biasa? Kenapa bisa ada di tempat begini?

Tangannya menggapai ke rambutnya. Serasa ada yang gatal dan memberatkan rambut kepala jeruknya. Ternyata kepalanya itu sebagian sudah dikerubungi oleh bermacam-macam daun yang  sedang gugur bahkan sampai lehernya. Ichigo masih belum sadar sepenuhnya―tentang di mana dia berada sekarang. Pandangannya besibobrok dengan daun momiji yang jatuh dari tangkai pohon tepat di atas kepalanya beberapa meter.

Jadi aku tertidur di bawah pohon momiji yang sudah agak ropos tidak ada daunnya dan beralaskan daun momiji gugur, he? Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia masih dalam posisi terlentang, tangan kirinya ditaruh di dada kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan daun momiji. Hari yang biasa saja. Penuh dengan warna abu-abu dan ke-orange-an. Ini musim gugur?

Saat sedang asik-asiknya melihat daun momiji berguguran, ada yang menusuk-tusuk rambut kepala jeruknya. Sontak Ichigo langsung duduk terperanjat sembari menengok siapa yang menusuk rambut kerennya itu. Mata cokelat musim gugurnya memandang tajam pada si penusuk rambutnya. Rupa gadis itu terlihat samar-samar bagai transparan tapi Ichigo mengenali sosok gadis itu. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Si gadis tersenyum bahagia, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo. Mereka berdua berdiri dan berlari menuruni bukit yang rendah. Gadis transparan itu berlari sambil tertawa renyah. Ichigo yang dituntunnya menoleh ke belekang, melihat pohon momiji besar yang sudah tua dan kokoh berdiri di sepanjang jalanan berbukit, lalu melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi―tentu sambil tersenyum bukan mengejek.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Ichigo, dia langsung masuk ke dalam semak-semak yang sangat lebat. Menari-nari bagai kupu-kupu yang sedang bergembira. Ichigo ikut masuk ke dalam sana. Tetapi, sang gadisnya tidak ada di manapun. Ichigo yang agak panik membuka rimbunan semak yang panjang dengan kasar.

Mencari-cari dimana sang gadis takut kehilangan sosoknya. Ichigo menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati tangan gadisnya terulur. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menggapainya takut kehilangan namun tiba-tiba dunia yang tadinya nyata mendadak menjadi hitam pekat.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mendadak bangun dengan mata cokelat yang mengecil―terbelalak, tangan kanan yang terulur ke langit-langit kamar, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, dan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak. Ichigo mengusap wajahnya yang tampan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kekar. Menghapus degup jantung yang berpacu terlalu cepat dengan sekali tarikan nafas dia membuangnya dengan berat.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak terbangun seperti ini? Pikirnya runyam. Ichigo duduk di tepi kasurnya. Kepalanya dia tundukkan. Apakah dia bermimpi buruk? Bahkan dia tidak ingat sama sekali bahwa dia bermimpi. Biasanya Ichigo memang tidak pernah bermimpi, kalaupun memang dia bermimpi pasti lupa sama seperti saat ini.

Pintu kamar Ichigo diketuk tiga kali oleh seseorang. Ichigo berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut cokelat pendek. Dia tersenyum senang mendapati Ichigo sudah bangun.

“Tumben Ichigo-nii sudah bangun.” Ujarnya lembut.

Ichigo menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk―mungkin.”

Baru saja Yuzu―adik Ichigo itu―ingin mengucapkan kalimat kekhawatirannya, seorang lelaki tua tinggi berbadan kekar dan ber… err… Susah dijelaskan oleh kata-kata karena penampilannya sangat-sangat aneh sekali―menyela pembicaraan Yuzu. Dia langsung maju menghantam perut Ichigo namun bisa dihindari tentunya.

“Kau mimpi apa, Ichigo?” ujarnya bersiap mencengkram anaknya dengan gaya pegulat. “Apakah mimpi basah, hah?” cengirnya.

“Bodoh!! Memangnya siapa yang mimpi seperti itu, hah?!” Ichigo maju menendang sang Ayah yang paling bodoh sedunia itu―menurutnya.

“Bilang saja kau mimpi seperti itu, Ichigo!!?”

“Tidak!”

“Iya.”

“Tidak!!!”

“Iya!!!”

Yuzu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala dan mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Ayahnya dan Kakaknya yang selalu berbuat konyol di pagi hari. Haah… Bukankah hidup itu begini indah?

**.**

**.**

Rukia mengeratkan syal bulunya yang berwarna putih seputih salju―dan bermotif kelinci. Rambut hitam kebiruan dan bertubuh mungil membuatnya diperhatikan sepanjang jalan bersalju yang dilaluinya dengan berbagai sorot mata. Rukia  nama gadis itu tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah musim salju. Aneh. Tanyanya dalam hati.

Karena bosan diperhatikan terus Rukia membawa kakinya menuju tempat yang sepi, tapi dimana itu? Dia berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah tanpa rasa capek. Apalagi di tengah udara yang dingin dan jalanan yang sedikit bersalju ini mana ada orang yang berani keluar rumah.

Rukia memakai tudung mantel putihnya yang mempunyai telinga kelinci lembut menutupi rambut nya. Akhirnya Rukia berhenti di sebuah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat bunga sakura musim dingin yang hanya mekar di musim dingin. Rukia tidak tahu jenis bunga sakura apa, dia memang pendatang baru di Jepang karena selama ini dia tinggal di New York. Hei, tunggu. Bukankah dia memang masih berada di New York? Kenapa ada bunga sakura di sini? Herannya.

Saat Rukia hendak  melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh untuk menyelusuri taman, kakinya terhenti tiba-tiba. Bukan karena kesemutan atau kram karena dingin. Bukan karena sepatu boot hitamnya yang banyak pita itu menginjak bangkai burung yang mati kedinginan. Tapi, dia terhenti  karena sosok yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Entah tidur atau mati.

Rukia enggan untuk mendekatinya. Jika memang sosok itu mati pasti akan merepotkan baginya. Tapi jika sosok itu tertidur apakah dia akan membiarkannya atau membangunkannya? Begitu banyak pilihan yang harus Rukia ambil. Tetapi Rukia tidak mengambil semua pilihan itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk melihat saja. Sosok itu menyerupai seorang pria yang transparan tapi bagi penglihatan Rukia pria itu sangat tampan―dan tentu terlihat jelas tidak transparan.

Rukia terpaku di tempatnya, terus menatap sampai sosok itu bangun tanpa jemu. Ingin sekali Rukia menyentuh sosok pria itu tapi takut untuk mencobanya. Ini beresiko baginya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah pria yang tiduran di tanah bersalju itu. Diusap-usapkannya kedua tangannya yang telah memakai sarung tangan. Dingin yang menusuk. Rukia menatap lekat-lekat pria itu. Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Tanyanya prihatin. Walau pria itu memakai mantel yang cukup agak tebal berwarna hitam.

Rukia menopang dagunya dengan kedua lututnya yang dilipat di depan dada sambil terus memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan kalau-kalau pria itu bangun. Seperti apa bola matanya, seperti apa suaranya, seperti apa dia akan berbicara, sopan atau kasar. Banyak sekali. Kenapa dia memakai mantel hitam dengan jins hitam dan juga rambut ―Rukia tidak bisa begitu jelas dengan rambut pria itu. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang serba putih tapi pria itu serba hitam.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggenggam tangan Rukia yang sengaja dia letakan di tanah bersalju. Rukia kaget dan menatap tangan yang menggenggamnya hangat―ternyata milik pria yang berada di sampingnya yang tadinya posisi tangan itu berada di kedua saku mantel hitamnya. Rukia mencoba mendekat agar melihat kedua mata pria itu yang tertutup oleh sedikit butiran salju dan rambutnya. Baru saja keberaniannya muncul untuk menyibak rambut sang pria.

Tapi. tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang menyembunyikan klaksonnya ke arah Rukia yang jaraknya tinggal tiga meter lagi. Rukia terbelalak lebar, dia tidak bisa pergi dari sana. Ada tangan yang menggenggamnya. Sebelum Rukia berpikir jauh tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap…

**.**

**.**

Rukia bangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan matanya mengedarkan sekeliling kamarnya yang kecil dan penuh barang-barang penting miliknya dengan belingsatan. Piyama kelincinya basah terkena keringatnya sendiri terutama bagian punggungnya.

Rukia mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dia taruh di samping kasurnya di atas meja kecil dengan segelas air putih dia habis seruputnya. Rukia memandang dirinya di depan cermin miliknya yang tepat berada di kanan dan melihat wajahnya kusut. Mimpi yang aneh selalu datang padanya. Tapi, hentakan mimpinya yang tertabrak itu membuat badanya ikut tersentak dan bangun. Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya mimpi apa dia?

Rukia tahu. Mimpi tidak semuanya bisa kita ingat. Terkadang sebuah mimpi baru kita ingat setelah kita melewati hal yang hampir serupa dnegan mimpi kita seperti déjà vu padahal kita tidak mengalami déjà vu. Hal ini pun yang dirasakan Rukia. Tidak ingat mimpinya sama sekali. Rukia menhembuskan nafasnya berat dan menguap lebar.

Ponsel Rukia berdering nyaring sekali, Hampir saja dia terlonjak dari kasurnya.  Mau tak mau Rukia harus bangun untuk  mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajar yang berjarak dua langkah dari kasurnya. Dia lihat layar ponselnya.

“Aniki?” Tanya Rukia setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

“Kau sudah bangun?” ucap suara di seberang sana dengan lembut namun tegas.

Rukia tersenyum senang mendengar suara yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu. “Kalau Aku belum bangun pasti Aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu.”

Suara di seberang terdengar datar saja. “Aku tahu. Maaf hari ini Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di airport.”

“Kenapa?”

“Banyak pekerjaan di kantor.”

Ada keheningan di keduanya. Walau Rukia sudah beberapa tahun ini meninggalkan negaranya―Jepang―Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun dijemput oleh Kakaknya. Bahkan setelah sampai di rumah yang bak gedung istana itu, rumah itu tetaplah sepi bagai tak berpenghuni meskipun ada banyak pelayan di sana.

Rukia juga tahu betapa sibuk kakaknya itu mengurus perusahaan milik Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal saat Rukia masih kecil. Belum lagi kematian istri dari kakaknya yang membuat Byakuya jarang mau tinggal berlama-lama di rumah karena banyak sekali kenangan akan istrinya di sana.

 “Aku mengerti Byakuyta-nii.” Ucap Rukia tulus. “Aku sudah besar jadi Byakuya-nii tidak usah khawatir padaku.”

Suara di sebrang terdengar menghela nafas kecil. “Bagiku hanya kau yang lebih penting sekarang Rukia.” Lalu hubungan teleponpun diputus secara sepihak.

Rukia mendesah perlahan. Ucapan terakhir kakaknya di telepon membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian kembali. Perkataan seperti itu selalu Rukia dengar sejak kematian Hisana-nee.

Rukia bersiap-siap untuk berkemas hari ini. Inginnya dia cepat-cepat sampai di Jepang karena dia sudah rindu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada di sana dan ingin segera bercerita tentang keadaannya di sini.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Volvo hitam melaju dnegan kecepatan sedang di jalanan Karakura yang lenggang dan sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.36 malam. Hampir tengah malam, seorang pria berambut kepala jeruk dengan mata cokelat berkilau musim gugur yang tajam menatap jalanan dan wajah yang sangat tampan baru pulang dari kerjanya di sebuah kantor polisi bagian Karakura. Lagu Muse yang mengalun mantap di dalam mobilnya membuat kepala berambut jeruk itu bergoyang pelan.

Tiba-tiba tak jauh dari pandangannya menatap ke jalanan ada seseorang tengah menyeret kopernya melintas jalanan. Hampir saja Ichigo menabrak seseorang itu kalau dia tidak cepat-ceopat mengerem mendadak. Karena mendadak mengerem tubuh Ichigo terjeduk oleh setir mobilnya. Dia menggeram sesat, melepaskan selt belt-nya dengan kasar dan menghampiri seseorag yang seenak jidatnya menyebrang hanya karena jalanan sepi begini.

Ichigo mendekati seseorang itu yang masih tidak bergeming berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan kirinya memegang penarik kopernya. Karena penerangan yang cukup silau yang berasal dari Volvo hitam Ichigo, Ichigo jadi tahu bahwa seseorang yang menyebrang asal itu seorang gadis pendek―bisa dibilang mungil. Ichigo hendak memegang bahu sang gadis tapi gadis itu mundur selangkah dari hadapan Ichigo.

“Kau tak apa?” Tanya Ichigo datar tapi jelas saja dalam hatinya dia khawatir dengan orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk. Ichigo melihat pada koper yang dibawa oleh gadis itu. “Kau… kabur?” Tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Ichigo melihat sebening kristal yang jatuh ke aspal dari dagu lancip sang gadis. Ichigo mendesah. Daritadi gadis itu tidak berbicara sama sekali.

“Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu nona. Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku…,” suara halus bak malaikat itu membuat Ichigo terbelalak kaget. Dia pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi, tidak dengan nada lirih melainkan naada tawa renyah bahagia. Ichigo yang penasaran takut-takut salah pendengaran memasang telinganya baik-baik. “Aku… Baik-baik saja.” Akhirnya sang gadis mendongkak menatapnya.

Terlihat jelas bahwa sang gadis itupun terbelalak melihat sosok Ichigo. Bukan terbelalak karena kagum atau tatapan aneh yang Ichigo sering lihat jika gadis-gadis melihat penampilannya. Tapi, terbelalak oleh apa ini? Perasaan haru, rindu, takut, sayang, dan kaget bercampur di mata emeraldnya yang sendu karena air bening. Begitupula dengan mata musim gugur Ichigo. Terbelalak karena kaget, haru, rindu, dan sayang juga.

Inilah sang gadis yang selalu bersama dengan Ichigo di dalam mimpinya. Yang selalu datang mengagetkan dirinya dengan berbagai tusukan di kepalnya ditiap musimnya. Mimpinya selalu berbeda musim dan tentu saja berbeda pula tempatnya namun selalu dengan kondisi yang sama saat Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya―dan tentu rambut kepa jeruknya itu akan ditisuk-tusuk oleh setangkai bunga atau ranting.

Dadanya serasa berdebum karena pompaan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang seperti bunyi genderang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ingin diraihnya tangan sang gadis di depannya. Ingin memastikan bahwa dia pernah bersamanya selama ini―dalam mimpi indahnya. Apakah ini kelanjutan dari mimpi itu?

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Seorang wanita berperawakan kecil―mungil―baru keluar dari bandara Internasional di Jepang sembari menyeret kopernya dengan ogah-ogahan dan menggendong sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran sedang. Sudah malam hari saat pesawatnya landai di Jepang. Ah, hampir menuju pukul dua belas malam.

Kota Karakura. Dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Mimipinya itu selalu berada di kota ini walau dia berada di luar negri. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam taksi yang terparkir setia di sepanjang jalan luar bandara. Mobil itu melaju sedang memebawanya ke tempat tujuan―rumah kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

Namun baru setengah jalan mobil taksi itu membawanya tiba-tiba pengemudi taksi itu menodongkan pisau yang cukup tajam ke wajah Rukia. Mata violetnya terbelalak lebar. Ingin berteriak namun percuma karena jalanan sepi dan penjahat sekaligus pengemudi palsu itu meminta Rukia untuk bungkam.

Rukia yang pasrah karena merasa ketakutan―leebih baik dia menuruti permintaan penjahat untuk memberikan tasnya daripada terjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya lagi. Supir taksi itu mengambil paksa tas yang dibawa Rukia, menjambak rambut hitamnya, membawanya keluar dan melempari dirinya dengan koper.

Rukia meringgis kesakitan karena dilempar kopernya yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membalas dengan menggunakan Aikido tapi apa daya kalau sudah ketakutan dan nyali ciut.

Rukia menyusuri jalanan Karakura yang sunyi sepi. Dia seperti slogan yang sering di dengar ‘Hidup segan mati tak mau’. Tapi, bukan berarti Rukia tidak bersemangat dan tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Ya, dia memang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah hidup sederhana dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan juga mendapatkan perhatian Byakuya kembali.

Sebenarnya Rukia belum mengetahui apa sebenarnya arti dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Belum. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengajarkannya? Kakaknya? Hal yang mustahil. Dia juga tidak pandai bergaul dan hanya mempunyai dua atau paling banyak tiga orang teman. Dia bukan tipe orang yang sekali terjatuh akan bangkit lagi. Tidak. Rukia sangat pesimis. Sekali dia jatuh maka dia akan jatuh terus. Tapi, ada satu yang membuatnya bisa bangkit kali ini.

Sebuah mimpi. Ya, hanya sebuah mimpi di saat kau tidur. Mimpi yang membuat Rukia penasaran. Mimpi yang membuat Rukia ingin mencari keberadaan orang yang berada di mimpinya. Sesosok pria yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Selalu hadir dalam musim-musim tertentu.

Rukia berdiri dipinggiran trotoar jalanan Karakura. Tumben jalanan sepi begini. Rukia harus mendapatkan bantuan seseorang yang mau mengantarkannya sampai di rumahnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam jelas saja sepi. Rukia merasakan hawa malam hari ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk hingga tulangnya.

Entah apa tiba-tiba kumpulan kunang-kunang berada di tengah jalan. Rukia takjub bukan main. Benarkah masih ada kunang-kunang di kota? Tanyanya dalam hati. Kunang-kunang itu membentuk sesosok rupa manusia. Rukia tersentak. Tidak mungkin. Dalihnya. Sosok yang dibuat kunang-kunang itu bagai sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Rukia perlahan menggapai tangannya ke arah kumpulan kunang-kunang itu dengan air mata yang sedikit berlinang. Dibawanya kaki jenjangnya menuju kumpulan kunang-kunang. Otaknya segera merekap sosok itu dengan terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba sorot lampu cahaya sebuah mobilmenerangi pandangan Rukia. Sekejap kumpulan kunang-kunang itu menghilang dan Rukia tahu persis dia juga pernah mengalami sebuah tabrakan di dalam mimpinya.

Kakinya kaku tidak bisa digerakan. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat mobil itu sudah tinggal beberapa meter dihadapannya. Rukia menutupi pandangan matanya dengan lengan mungilnya. Melihat seperti apa mobil yang akan menghantamnya dan membawanya ke nirwana. Rukia terbelalak. Mobil sedan hitam yang selalu menabraknya dan membawanya kembali sadar ke dunia real-nya.

Rukia tetap bergeming. Ditundukan kepalanya. Ternyata arti dari mimpinya ini adalah bahwa dia akan mati melihat sosok pujaannya walau melalui imajiner yang aneh lalu mati tertabrak mobil ini, huh? Rukia mendengus. Dia pejamkan matanya erat-erat agar menahan rasa sakit. Namun, ternyata tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali yang dia terima.

Dia tak ingin mendongkak. Tidak. Kenapa begini? Apa ini bukan kelanjutan dari mimpinya? Jadi dia tidak bermimpi mati melainkan…? Rukia tidak mendengar apapun saat si pengendara menanyakan keadaannya. Dia malah tersenyum sambil menahan air mata namun gagal. Air mata bahagianya malah jatuh. Dia masih punya harapan untuk hidup dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berada dalam mimpinya itu.

Rukia baru tersadar saat orang itu menanyakan untuk kedua kali. Dibukanya mulutnya yang mungil dan keluarlah suaranya. Rukia mencoba mendongkak ingin melihat wajah si pengendara. Apakah lelaki tua? Rukia terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok si pengendara di depannya. Sosok yang sama yang berada dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang baru saja dibuat oleh sekumpulan kunang-kunang.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Dua manusia, satu pria dan satu wanita. Berdiri selaras di tengah jalan Karakura yang sepi dan lenggang. Saling menatap, saling mencermati bola mata dihadapannya, saling mencoba membaca arti dari tatapan yang diberikan, dan saling tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan.

Pria berambut kepala jeruk dengan mata cokelat musim gugur yang tajam bak seorang raja di musim gugur yang tak terkalahkan. Gadis berambut biru kehitaman dengan mata lavender yang indah bak seorang ratu di musim dingin yang kuat akan pendirian.

Keduanya saling menatap. Menghapuskan segala kegalauan hati yang bermula mimpi maya belaka menjadi muncul di dunia kenyataan. Sosok yang sama-sama saling merindukan itu saling terdiam. Tak berbicara hanya suara angin dan gemerisik  daun momiji yang berguguran di musim gugur.

Keduanya masih saling memandang lalu si pria tersenyum lembut tapi terlihat menyeringai begitu pula dengan si gadis tersenyum bak malaikat yang meneduhkan. Tanpa aba-aba. Kedua tangan mereka mengulur saling menyambut. Kehangatan mulai menjalar yang tadinya dingin menjadi hangat. Saling meremas bahwa ini bukan mimpi lagi yang sering mereka mimpikan di kala tidur.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, sama-sama merasakan inilah **takdir** mereka untuk bertemu berbagi rasa. Rasa yang berada dalam mimpi keluar untuk menjadi kenyataan. Takdir mereka yang sudah lama bermimpi menemukan takdirnya masing-masing akhirnya terwujud. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

“Aku mencintaimu ,midget.” Setengah mengejek.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, kepala jeruk.”

 

**Cause I was born to tell you I love you**

**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**

**Stay with me tonight**

**O W A R I**

**Jaa~**


End file.
